


Tenko Chabashira's birthday countdown 2020

by HinataSnow



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Many different Aus, Rare Pairings, birthday countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataSnow/pseuds/HinataSnow
Summary: Seven one-shots counting down to Tenko's birthday, dedicated to Tenko doing what she does best: making girls happy! Further descriptions in the individual chapters. No spoilers for any of the Danganronpa games.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Koizumi Mahiru, Chabashira Tenko/Maizono Sayaka, Chabashira Tenko/Pekoyama Peko, Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Snow here! To start of 2020, I decided to celebrate one of my favorite characters, Tenko Chabashira. So for every day this week, I will post a one-shot, ending on her birthday. The first one-shot will be the classic Tenko OTP: Tenmiko. Enjoy!

**Day 1: Every day is magic**

“Himiko, I want to see your magic!”   


The sleepy mage looked up at Tenko, who was beaming at her.    


“I’m feeling low on MP right now,” Himiko mumbled.    


“Then could I get you something to drink? Or maybe a shoulder massage?” Tenko asked, anxious to lift her girlfriend’s mood.    


“...Nyeh, the shoulder massage does sound nice,” Himiko said. “But I think I want to rest. It would be nice to sleep on your lap.”    


“At once, Himiko!” The two of them were outside, with Himiko resting on the grass. So Tenko sat down, then moved Himiko’s body so that the girl’s head was now resting on her lap.    


“Your legs are so smooth and firm. What magic did you use to make them like that,” Himiko wondered out loud. 

“Oh, I didn’t use any magic!” Tenko exclaimed, blushing. “This is the result of my daily training! Though, it’s not as amazing as the magic that you wield, Himiko!” 

“It’s true that I have a lot of magic under my disposal,” Himiko said, a trace of pride in her voice. “But Tenko, you have your own magic that even I don’t have.”    


“I do?!” Tenko exclaimed, utterly shocked. “If I really have magic like that, I should have noticed it by now!”    


Himiko sighed affectionately at how silly Tenko was being.    


“Your magic comes from your heart, Tenko. Your heart can magically perk me up whenever I’m feeling sad,” Himiko said, smiling. “And as the Ultimate Mage, I can declare that this is a special magic indeed!”    


“It means so much to me to hear you say that Himiko!” Tenko exclaimed, pure joy radiating from her face. “If this is the kind of magic I have, I’ll practice it as much as I can!”   


For a while, the two girls sat in peace. Tenko started to comb her fingers through Himiko’s hair, with the mage making little noises of contentment.    


Then Himiko could feel her eyelids become droopy. Not long after, she fell asleep.    


Tenko noticed this, and decided to leave her cute girlfriend resting. Her legs were strong enough to not feel uncomfortable from Himiko resting on them. It could even be considered a form of training!

It was true that she had approached Himiko to see one of her many spells, but Tenko didn’t mind that it had turned out like this. Himiko worked so hard to be an amazing mage, and she used her talents to put on free magic shows for children.    


So whenever someone tried to pick on Himiko, or tell her that magic wasn’t real, Tenko was always there to stand up for her. A heart as pure and kind of Himiko’s didn’t deserve to be mocked.    


Tenko didn’t even want anything in return- she was happy to support Himiko in any way she could. So the fact that Himiko showed her new tricks, or confided in her about personal worries made Tenko feel special. 

Any further thoughts were interrupted by Himiko waking up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. “It’s getting pretty late.”    


Himiko was right. At some point, the sun had begun to set behind the horizon, coloring everything in a beautiful orange.    


“It wouldn’t be so bad to stay out here just a little longer,” Tenko said, taking in the sunset. “I don’t want this moment to end!”

It would be a shame to lose this vista, but it also wouldn’t last forever. “That’s okay. I will use my magic to make sure that we never forget this time,” Himiko said, waving her hands around in emphasis. 

“Good thinking, Himiko!” Tenko got back on her feet, with Himiko following suit. 

Once they were standing, Tenko put an arm around Himiko’s waist, pulling her close. 

The mage could feel her heart growing warm, and knew that it was Tenko’s unique magic at work. The least she could do was pull some magic of her own.    


Himiko took off her hat, and shook it around. A few seconds later, a fireworks flew out of the hat, bursting into the air in front of them.   


“Wow! That was absolutely amazing, Himiko!” Tenko exclaimed, her eyes shining.

As the two of them watched their private light show before a setting sun, they knew this would be something they’d never forget.


	2. Day 2: TenkoxMahiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to day 2 of the birthday countdown! Today's piece centers around a girl that is as underrated as Tenko. The sensible, prickly, but very caring Mahiru Koizumi! So enjoy this peek at her interactions with Tenko, in another world.

**Day 2: Picture Perfect**

Mahiru adjusted the camera on the tripod, and she frowned. She moved it a few inches, but wasn't satisfied and moved it around more.

"Mahiru, I know that your passionate about your photography. But it's fine, really!" Tenko exclaimed, watching her girlfriend. "Any photo with you is going to be precious!"

Mahiru shook her head. "I knew you were going to say that, Tenko. Normally, I wouldn't be so worried about this, but this is a picture of us. You only get one chance at a perfect photo, and I want to do this right."

"It doesn't have to be perfect! I'm happy enough to spend time with you at all," Tenko said. She patted the space next to her on the couch. "Now sit with me already!"

The two of them were in a photography studio in Hope's Peak Academy that Mahiru made extensive use of. Today, the photographer wanted to take a picture to celebrate one year since she started dating Tenko.

But being the Ultimate Photographer, Mahiru's pride didn't want anything less than an ideal picture. Yet, she considered Tenko's words.

"I guess as long as you're smiling, any photo we take together is going to be worth keeping," Mahiru said, relenting and approaching the couch to sit next to Tenko.

"Your smile is plenty beautiful too, Mahiru! So I'm looking forward to seeing it," Tenko said, already beaming.

As always, Mahiru couldn't help but blush from hearing Tenko's glowing praise. "Okay, maybe not so many compliments before we take the photo, I don't want my face to be red in it."

"So, how long did you set the timer for?" Tenko asked curiously.

"About thirty seconds. So, it would probably be a good idea for us to get ready for it." Mahiru explained.

From there, Tenko and Mahiru sat up straight, with Mahiru resting her head on Tenko's shoulder. The warmth of being close to each other caused a smile to spread on both girls' faces, and they waited for the telltale flash of the camera shutter-

Then Mikan entered the room. "Mahiru, Chiaki wanted you to have this report about-" The nurse noticed the other girls posing. "Oh, you seem to be busy, but I can hand this to you real quick."

Mikan ran over to them, and anyone that knew the nurse well enough knew exactly what would happen next. There just wasn't anything that could stop it.

Mikan tripped on her own feet, the file in her hands slipping out and scattering paper everywhere. The nurse herself somehow managed to land across both Tenko and Mahiru's laps. An instant later, a bright flash filled the room.

Immediately, Tenko got Mikan her back on her feet. "Are you okay, Mikan?"

"Oh no! I ruined for photo!" Mikan cried out. "I'm so sorry! I'll do anything you ask of me if you'll forgive me!"

"You don't have to do anything! Me and Mahiru will just take another photo," Tenko quickly said. "Right, Mahiru?"

Mahiru didn't answer, because in the commotion she'd gone over to check the camera. Looking into it, she started to giggle, which grew into a fit of laughter.

Curious, Tenko went over to see what Mahiru was looking at. Somehow, the camera had managed to capture a moment when Mikan was sprawled on their laps, with Tenko and Mahiru wearing near identical expressions of comical shock. The papers from Mikan's file hung frozen in the air around them.

Now Tenko couldn't help but giggle as well, while Mikan looked at the two of them, confused.

"Everything is fine, Mikan," Mahiru said in her best reassuring tone. "I'll pick up the papers from Chiaki. Thank you for bringing them to me!"

Mikan still looked unsure, but she also looked relieved, so she left the room. Mahiru and Tenko collected the papers from the floor, and once they were done they set the file on the couch.

"I think I'd like to keep this photo. Maybe it isn't perfect like I wanted, but I feel like it shows how things usually go with us," Mahiru said, looking at the photo with fondness.

"That's true! Every moment in our daily life is a treasure, and this does show it," Tenko said, grinning.

"And I did get reminded of what I love about you," Mahiru said, kissing Tenko on the cheek. "The way you look after Mikan, and me, and everyone."

Tenko's face blushed bright pink. "Your sense of responsibility is what I love about you! Speaking of which, what's the file from Chiaki? I could help you with it!"

"Well, it's about a friendly competition she wants to have between our classes…"

They'd become girlfriends a year ago, from today. And Tenko and Mahiru already knew that the coming days would be just as wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do feel like Mahiru is one of the girls that needs more love. Tenko would be more than happy to give her some. Don't worry too much about Mikan, either- tomorrow's one-shot will be all about her. See you next time! Please review.


	3. Day 3: TenkoxMikan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 3 of the birthday countdown! As promised, this is a Tenmikan piece. Although, I will do my best to make it as adorable and precious as all the other Tenmikan pieces out there. Enjoy, my readers!

**Day 3: Guardian Angel**

Mikan once heard from Tenko that the aikido master spent her free time as a masked heroine. The nurse didn't know if Tenko was being serious, but it was certainly easy enough to imagine. Tenko perfectly fit the image of a dashing heroine.

Yet, that didn't stop Mikan's life from being filled with misery. It spoke to her experiences that when a group of men cornered her in an alley, Mikan already resigned herself to whatever would happen.

Today, however, was different- suddenly, one of the men crumpled to the ground unconscious, and before the other men could react a mystery person took them out, their movements a blur of motion.

When all the men had been taken out, the mysterious person stopped moving, and checked on Mikan. The nurse gasped when she studied her savior closely.

It was very clearly Tenko, only that she was dressed up in an unusual outfit- a white martial arts gi, with a bright blue mask over her eyes. As if to confirm this, Tenko immediately asked, "Mikan, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Tenko! How did you know to find me?" Mikan asked.

"I guess I didn't really know? But I remembered that you were walking around here, and it's a really unsafe part of town," Tenko asked. "And I got a really bad feeling, so I had to make sure you were safe!"

"I'm sorry to worry you so much! I'm so worthless, all I can do is be a burden to everyone!" Mikan cried out.

Tenko embraced Mikan tightly, and the nurse was at a loss for words. "You're not worthless, Mikan! You're a really valuable person, and amazing, and I love you so much!"

Mikan felt on the verge of tears- no one had ever talked to her the way that Tenko did. The aikido master was always so kind, and caring to her. But instead of crying, Mikan hugged her back. "I l-love you too, Tenko."

"We should probably get out of this shady place," Tenko said, begrudgingly parting from the hug. "I'll escort you back to Hope's Peak Academy!"

"O-okay…" Mikan followed behind Tenko, feeling safer already. As she took a second look at Tenko's current outfit, she said, "So you really are a heroine! How long have you been doing this?"

"I've been doing this for years now! My Master is also a masked hero, and sometimes I help him patrol the streets of this city," Tenko explained. "But recently, I've started doing patrols on my own!"

"That's so brave of you, Tenko. You're also so amazing…" But it was then that Mikan noticed something- a patch of red on the left sleeve of Tenko's white gi. "Excuse me. Could I look at your left arm briefly?"

"My left arm?" Tenko was confused, but stopped and showed her arm to Mikan.

The nurse rolled up the sleeve, and saw that there was a bloody scrape on Tenko's arm. The aikido master's eyes widened when she saw it.

"I didn't even notice that happened! I must have injured myself during the fight!" Tenko exclaimed, alarmed.

With a focus most people wouldn't associate with Mikan, she took a bottle of disinfectant from her apron and splashed it on Tenko's injury. Even as Tenko winced, Mikan took a roll of sports bandage and wrapped it a few times around Tenko's arm. She cut off the excess, and put a cute sticker of a sun on the bandage.

"It took you no time at all to make me better! You are a truly impressive nurse!" Tenko said, looking at her arm. "Though, why did you put a sticker of the sun on me?"

"Because that's what you are to me," Mikan said, blushing. "You shine so brightly, Tenko. You chase away the darkness that I thought would never leave me."

"I don't think I'm really as great as the sun!" Tenko said quickly, flustered by such a grand comparison. "Besides, you probably save more people than I do!"

For a moment, a shadow crossed Mikan's face- her motives for being a nurse weren't as pure as Tenko believed them to be. But with Tenko looking at her with such admiration, Mikan felt an urge to work to become a better person.

The two girls made their way back to Hope's Peak Academy. Tenko personally made sure to escort Mikan to her dorm room. "I'm going to change back into my normal clothes, and I'll take you out on a nice date!"

As Tenko was about to leave, Mikan quickly grabbed her by the shoulder. "Um, I'd like to give you something, as thanks for helping me today."

Before she could lose her nerve, Mikan leaned in and quickly kissed Tenko on the lips. She pulled away just as quickly, nervously awaiting a reaction.

When Tenko didn't react, Mikan grew concerned. Then, just when the nurse was thinking about calling for help, Tenko's entire face turned redder than a fire hydrant.

"I was going to say you didn't need to thank me! But wow… I didn't expect that," Tenko said. "If you're comfortable with it, I wouldn't mind more in the future!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Tenko," Mikan said. This time, Tenko really did leave, but Mikan didn't mind. They would see each other again soon.

And Mikan knew that with Tenko in her life, she could be safe from all her demons, both external and internal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now that I'm thinking about it, how many times have I written about Tenko taking out nameless thugs? Regardless, Tenmikan is one of the biggest crossover ships for Tenko, and it makes me happy! Tomorrow, we have Tenko with another DR2 lady. Can you guess who? See you next time! Please review.


	4. Day 4: TenkoxPeko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For Day 4, I decided to elaborate on a special rarepair. It's a very new ship, but it's one I like a lot. I hope the interactions between these girls warms the hearts of the readers like it's come to warm my heart. Enjoy, my readers!

**Day 4: Opposites Attract**

Springtime at Hope's Peak Academy was a truly gorgeous time of the year: the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and petals fell gently onto everyone that happen to be outside.

Two of the people out on a stroll were Tenko Chabashira and Peko Pekoyama. The two girls could not look more different at first glance- Tenko dressed in bright colors, and excitedly running around chasing the falling cherry blossoms, while Peko was dressed mainly in black, walking at her own, sedate pace.

With a leap, Tenko managed to catch an entire blossom that had fallen, as opposed to a single petal. "Get over here real quick, Peko!"

The swordwoman approached, and as soon as she was close enough Tenko reached up and placed the cherry blossom into Peko's hair. "That looks cute on you, just as I thought it would!"

Peko blushed, reaching up to touch the delicate flower. "It's just a flower. You… look cute on your own, Tenko."

She was clearly not used to giving out compliments like that, but that did not stop Tenko from bursting out into a wide grin, her cheeks tinted pink. Then, a cherry blossom petal fell onto the aikido master's nose.

"You've got something on your face." Peko reached down to pluck the petal from Tenko's face. The aikido master's face blushed brighter from the unexpected contact.

Then the two girls managed to catch each other's eyes, Peko's deep red looking into Tenko's bright green. They drew closer together, before their lips touched gently. For a moment, the world only seemed to contain the two of them-

"Ohhh, what a spicy secret moment!"

Before a loud voice broke the dreamlike bubble. Peko recognized the voice instantly, and turned to see Ibuki hanging from a tree.

"Ibuki! What are you doing up there?!" Tenko cried out, her face pale.

"Just wanted to be somewhere with a nice view! But I guess it's true what they say about cherry blossoms and romance." Then an impish expression crossed Ibuki's face. "And oh my my, what a view I got! A forbidden romance among the petals."

"It's not like that, Ibuki," Peko said with a weary exasperation.

"Are you saying it's not forbidden, Peko?" Ibuki hopped onto the ground. "Then there's no problem if I tell our classmates!"

Then before either girl could react, Ibuki ran off at top speed, but Tenko called out "Wait, what are you going to do?!"

"I have a really bad feeling about this." Peko said, seeing Ibuki vanish into the distance.

* * *

That bad feeling would soon to be proven correct- not long after, Peko and Tenko found themselves in a classroom with several of their students- Chiaki, Kazuichi, Sonia, Ibuki, Kaede, Angie, Miu, and Maki.

"Ibuki has told us quite the shocking bit of news," Sonia said. "That you and Chabashira were enjoying a kiss underneath the cherry blossoms."

"With all due respect, Nevermind, this is a private matter between me and Peko!" Tenko declared.

"...No, you don't have to do that, Tenko. There's no point in denying it," Peko said quietly. "It's best if they hear it from us."

"If you really mean that, I'll be with you every step of the way," Tenko said, interlacing her fingers with one of Peko's hands.

"I mean, are we sure that Ibuki didn't make it up, or is seeing things?" Kazuichi asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure Tenko is like, the opposite of Peko's type."

Tenko's classmates winced as they awaited for Tenko to explode into a tirade. When that didn't happen, they noticed that Tenko looked distinctly unamused.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Kazuichi asked nervously.

"From what I've heard, you've made no effort to get to know Peko at all, despite being classmates," Tenko said. "And yet you have the gall to say you know her type?"

"I m-mean, it's true that Peko is hard to approach, but I just got a sense of it," Kazuichi said, stammering. "Not that I'm saying she's easy to read! It's actually almost impossible, and that makes no sense, does it? I think I'm going to go now."

With his shoulders slumped shamefully, Kazuichi left the classroom.

"If anyone wants to ask questions, I only ask that they please not be invasive!" Tenko said to the rest of the room.

"I personally think that Kazuichi had it backwards! A cheerful, emotional fighter and a quiet, mysterious sword master are like a match made in heaven!" Ibuki chimed in.

"It's true that Peko has a reputation for being closed off, at least to people outside our class," Sonia said thoughtfully. "I do wonder how you came to know her, Tenko?"

"Isn't obvious?" Miu cut in before Tenko could answer. "Tencrotch is such a shameless skirt chaser that she probably approached four eyes here without a thought!"

"You have difficult classmates, Tenko," Peko said dryly.

"Miu is onto something, if only by accident," Maki said. "Tenko can be dense, but it works out for her. She insists on spending time with me, and her presence is tolerable."

"Coming from you, Maki, that's a glowing compliment," Tenko said, smiling.

"Before we get farther off subject, I'll talk about how we met," Peko said, raising her voice slightly to command attention. "It's nothing special. I decided to train in the academy dojos, and Tenko happened to be there. We decided to train together, and got to know each other from there."

"It may seem like nothing special, but maybe a greater fate is at work here!" Ibuki exclaimed. "Out of all the students in this school, you happened to meet each other that day, and now a love has blossomed between you!"

"Oh, so like one of those Japanese mangas!" Sonia said excitedly. "About schoolgirls that form an intimate friendship that blossoms into romance!"

Tenko and Peko turned red from embarrassment, neither of them sure of how to handle of how their classmates were reacting to their relationship.

"Oh yes, it got really intimate. You need to be careful, Tenko and Pekoyama," Angie said. "If your training goes too far, Atua will get angry!"

A silence fell as everyone processed Angie's words. "...Wait a second. How do you know about our training?" asked Tenko.

"Atua told me about your relationship!" Atua declared.

"...No, that's not right. During our sparring sessions, I sometimes felt an unknown presence," Peko said, narrowing her eyes. "So that was you, Yonaga."

"You were spying on us? Why would you do that?!" Tenko was now furious, and looked to be a second away from tossing Angie.

"Hold on, Chabashira." Chiaki said suddenly. "There is no denying that what Yonaga did was wrong. We can deal with her later. But unwarranted violence is never acceptable."

Tenko did back down, albeit glaring at Angie the entire time.

"You are a truly blessed person, Nanami," Angie said, not showing any concern from barely avoiding a bad fate. "Atua would be happy to have you!"

"Okay, so we've established that Tenko and Peko are dating," Kaede said, hoping to deescalate the situation further. "If you don't mind my asking, how long have you been a couple?"

Peko's cheeks turned pink as she thought about it. "I think it's been a year and a half at this point. A part of me can't believe it happened."

"I'm the one that asked Peko out," Tenko explained, smiling at her fondly. "I've admired Peko for being so level-headed, and determined, and caring deep down. I didn't think she'd ever feel the same way, but I had to tell her how I felt!"

"I admit, I was not expecting to feel the way I do about Tenko. But she's empathetic… kind… and always true to herself," Peko said, squeezing Tenko's hand. "So when she confessed to me, I found all I could do was tell her my own feelings for her."

"Aww. That's so cute!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Bonds like these are unexpected, but I'm glad to see it happen between my friends," Chiaki added, smiling.

"I'd like to hear more about those intimate training sessions…" Miu's words trailed off when Kaede shot her a severe look.

Then the door to the classroom opened, letting in Fuyuhiko. "Peko, I expected you by the school gate by now-" He fell silent when he noticed the gathering in the classroom.

"Oh no! The one person that should absolutely not know this secret has entered the scene!" Ibuki said, horrified.

Letting go of Peko's hand, Tenko addressed Fuyuhiko with unusual stiffness. "Something unexpected happened and Peko got held up. I've been doing my best to resolve it!"

"What's this secret that Ibuki was talking about?" Fuyuhiko asked.

Miu seized this chance, and with malicious glee said, "Oh, that Tenko is seeing Peko romantically! And apparently you weren't meant to know!"

"That's not a secret. I already knew. Besides which, it's none of my business," Fuyuhiko said, scoffing. "And it's none of your business either!"

"Apologies, Young- I mean, Fuyuhiko. I was discussing with my classmates and we lost track of time," Peko said. "The conversation is about over, so I will be on my way."

"If you need to talk more, I can wait," Fuyuhiko said. "I just wanted to make sure nothing happened."

"Your concern is appreciated, but I would never let anything happen to Peko!" Tenko declared.

Fuyuhiko had no verbal response to that, but he did direct a small nod at Tenko.

"Since our time today was interrupted, I'd like to make up for it," Peko said to Tenko. "Would you like to go to a zoo that's nearby tomorrow, Tenko?"

"Of course! But if you'll let me, I'll pay for our entry tickets!" Tenko said.

Peko smiled at that, before heading to Fuyuhiko, and the two of them left the classroom.

"Something tells me there's a very long story behind that conversation," Ibuki said. "I didn't think it was possible for Fuyuhiko and Tenko to be civil."

"Let's not push it, Ibuki," Kaede said quickly.

Tenko felt a deep sense of relief. This conversation could have gone very badly, but it somehow worked it. And it was true that her relationship with Peko came with complications. But all her friends were so supportive, it made Tenko happy.

And if it made Peko happy, Tenko would do everything in her power to make things work between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please consider Pekoshira as a ship. Tenko and Peko have a goldmine of untapped potential between them, and I'd like to see more. Tomorrow, the one-shot will be about a special OTP of mine. See you next time! Please review.


	5. Day 5: TenkoxMaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tenmaki is one of my main OTPs for Tenko, so I'm always happy to write it! Not only that, but this is another entry in the "Dojo Trainer" AU. About time I wrote about the actual dojo. Enjoy, my readers!

**Day 5: The first step**

Maki was abruptly pulled from her sleep by the sensation of Tenko leaving the bed. She rolled over to see that Tenko was already out, and pacing frantically about their small room.

"...It's too early in the morning for you to already be panicking," Maki said, deadpan.

"But today is the first day that our Neo Aikido dojo will be open! After working towards this day for so long, I'm not sure I'm ready!"

Maki did not miss that her girlfriend had said "our" dojo. So sitting up in bed, she said, "Don't feel the need to be something you're not, Tenko. Be yourself- that's what you're always telling me, right?"

Tenko paused as she considered Maki's words. "You're right, my dear! But then, you're usually right."

"Now that I'm awake, I may as well get ready too," Maki said, a small grin on her face. "Let's make sure to eat breakfast after."

The two girls got dressed- Tenko was now wearing a special, blue martial arts gi, the characters for "Master" emblazoned on the back. Maki, meanwhile, wore a more sensible red sweatshirt, and a pair of black shorts. The characters for "assistant teacher" were on the front of the shirt.

After a quick breakfast, Tenko went outside to put an "open" sign on the front door of the dojo. All that was left was to wait.

The dojo area itself had already been set up- there was a tatami mat for sparring, a trio of practice dummies, and even a rest area that had a cooler filled with water bottles and snacks.

While they waited, Maki and Tenko engaged is simple exercises to warm up. Maki couldn't help but notice that the aikido master was unusually quiet. It was clear that certain concerns still weighed on her. Which wasn't to say Maki didn't have her own worries- she wasn't the best around most people.

Then the front door opened, and Tenko quickly stood up. Entering the room was a small girl of about eight, with black hair styled in waves, brown eyes, and wearing a cute pink dress, accompanied by her mother.

"Excuse me. I read a flier that this dojo holds self defense classes," The mother said, "May I meet with the proprietor of this place?"

"That would be me, Madam!" Tenko exclaimed, approaching the older woman. "My name is Tenko Chabashira, and I'm a recognized master of the martial arts, Neo Aikido!"

"You're so young…" The woman frowned, but came to a decision shortly after. "Mariko, you'll be taught by this nice lady. But I'll be watching, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," The small girl said. She bowed politely to Tenko. "I'll be placing myself in your care, Miss Chabashira."

"Call me Master Chabashira!" Tenko declared, even as nervousness seeped into her tone. This was her first student ever, and she was also being watched. "Follow me, Mariko!"

She guided Mariko to the tatami mat. "Okay, since this is the first lesson, you won't engage in physical activities just yet Instead, me and my assistant will demonstrate for you!"

"That would be me. My name is Maki Harukawa," Maki said, joining Tenko and Mariko on the tatami mat.

"The first lesson is the importance of basics! In self defense, it's important to know how to block and end a fight before it begins," Tenko said, entering a rare serious mood. "Maki, throw a punch at me."

Without pause, Maki threw a simple right hook at Tenko. The aikido master instinctively threw out her palm, catching her girlfriend's fist.

"I know this looks easy, but me and Maki have practiced this many times," Tenko said. "In future lessons, you will learn first how to block, then how to throw a punch."

"I understand! Oh, but that looked really cool!" Mariko exclaimed. "Can I see it again?"

"Self defense is not about looking cool," Maki said, her words causing Mariko's expression to fall.

"Martial arts are about learning about yourself," Tenko exclaimed gently. "It's okay to have fun, but remember to take it seriously too."

"I'll do my best to remember that," Mariko said, recovering from her disappointment.

Feeling guilty, Maki added, "As your teachers, we want you to learn as best as you can."

"Thank you for worrying about me, Master Maki!" Mariko exclaimed.

* * *

A blush crossed Maki's face. "Just Maki is fine."The rest of the lesson progressed much more smoothly. At the end of it, Mariko's mother paid for the lesson. "I must say, I'm very impressed. You and Miss Harukawa functioned very well together."

"That is the level of our understanding through Neo Aikido!" Tenko declared. "And I hope this shows you why it would benefit your daughter to learn this discipline!"

"I will certainly bring my daughter back for more lessons," Mariko's mother said.

"I can't wait to come back!" Mariko added.

When they had left, Maki sighed, tugging at one of her pigtails. "Being delicate around people is still something I'm getting used to."

"I know you meant well, Maki! I agree it's important to know when to take things seriously," Tenko said. "That's something I need to learn!"

"You were a great teacher, just as I thought you would," Maki said, smiling fondly at Tenko. "I personally think that our dojo has a bright future."

"You make a good mentor too! If you feel that you still have a lot to learn, it's something we can do together!" Tenko said, putting an arm around Maki's waist.

Tenko knew that Maki still felt unsure about her own path, even as the aikido master herself had her own self doubts. Which is why in the future days that they lived together, running this dojo, they would support each other through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My need for Tenmaki never ends. I will write for this OTP for as long as I can, so I hope others out there that like it too. Tomorrow, the first and only DR1 girl in this collection. See you next time! Please review.


	6. Day 6: TenkoxSayaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 6 of the countdown! Once again we have an AU that takes place outside of Hope's Peak. Today's star is a Danganronpa girl that deserved so much better than she got. So Tenko will give her much needed love. Enjoy, my readers!

**Day 6: Guarded Hearts**

The world of idols held very strict rules. You could only be an ideal, not even of yourself, but of other people while meeting your fans. Rest only existed as a suggestion- if you weren't singing, you were practicing. Most of all, an idol must remain pure above all else- never allowed to fall in love with anyone.

Sayaka Maizono knew all this before becoming an idol. She accepted these rules, because her desire to fulfill her dream of being an idol meant more to her than everything. Sacrificing her privacy was a heavy price, but one that she was willing to pay.

So it was without a second thought that Sayaka accepted being assigned a bodyguard- Tenko Chabashira, a woman well-versed in martial arts such as aikido and jiu jitsu. All that mattered to Sayaka was that Tenko took her job seriously, always focused on warding off threats to the idol's body and well being.

Then one day, after one of Sayaka's musical sets, she noticed that Tenko was smiling to herself. Sayaka asked, "Do you have something on your mind, Chabashira?"

"Ah!" Tenko yelled out loudly and snapped to attention. "My mind is firmly focused on your safety, Miss Maizono!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to chastise you," Sayaka said in a reassuring tone. "I just wanted to know what you were happy about."

"Well, truth be told, I enjoy your performances!" Tenko confessed. "So I am glad to hear them, even if I can't see you from the crowd!"

Sayaka could tell that this had taken a lot of courage to say, so she said, "Well, a big reason why I can sing my heart out is because I know you are watching over me. So never feel bad about listening to my singing, okay?"

"Hearing that from you means a lot to me! Then I will not feel guilty about enjoying your wonderful voice!" Tenko briefly went red, and assumed her professional position.

The idol lost count of how many times she heard fans compliment her singing voice. She knew that most of them were sincere, and it made Sayaka happy every time.

Yet something about hearing it from Tenko was different. Sayaka only knew her as a bodyguard- dressed in a black, three piece suit, with her eyes covered by black sunglasses. Up until now, Tenko remained a figure in the background of Sayaka's life.

But seeing a different side of Tenko for the first time, Sayaka found that she wanted to get to know her better.

* * *

Periods of time in between concerts were a rare blessing in Sayaka's life. Usually, she either enjoyed private time in her apartment, or went out in disguise to enjoy a movie without being bothered.

Today, Sayaka waited until she knew that Tenko was not assigned to her, then approached the other girl. "Excuse me. I'd like to know if you want to go out to eat with me."

Tenko immediately answered, "I don't have a shift today, but I could talk with my superior-"

Sayaka shook her head. "No, you don't have to be my bodyguard. I want to spend time with you as a fellow girl."

Several conflicted expressions ran through Tenko's face. "If you really want to, then I suppose there's no reason to refuse!"

With an ease only possible through practice, Sayaka smiled. "Then I will see you again soon, Tenko." She quickly told Tenko the address of an obscure restaurant.

From there, Sayaka went to her dressing room, where she switched to her public outfit- a large, white hoodie, a pair of denim pants, and a pair of black sunglasses not unlike the ones that Tenko wore. Putting up the hoodie, Sayaka left her dressing room, then headed to the restaurant.

It didn't take long to see that Tenko was waiting for her. Mainly because it was impossible to miss the other girl. Sayaka had never seen the bodyguard outside that context.

Tenko was now dressed in a blue top, a blue double-frilled skirt, and wore a mishmash of accessories- a bell choker around her neck, a pink headband, a giant green ribbon in her hair. Most of all, she wore a pair of wooden sandals, paired with white socks.

That ended up being too much for Sayaka, who started giggling. "Hello, Tenko. It's nice to see you outside of work!"

"It's nice to see you too! But, I always enjoy spending time with you," Tenko said, smiling. It was a very cute smile. "So what did you want?"

"First we'll order something, then we'll talk." They entered the restaurant, and were seated by a waiter. Always one watch her figure, Sayaka ordered a salad. Tenko ordered a bowl of tripe meat for herself.

As they ate, Sayaka said, "I admit, there's a lot I've always wanted to know about you. If you don't mind my asking, what did you do before you met me?"

"Honestly, not much different! I've been training in martial arts since I was little," Tenko explained. "And I've always wanted to use my skills to protect people! For a while, I stopped crimes as a vigilante. But one day, I decided I wanted to dedicate my strength to protect one person."

"Oh? Who is this person?" Sayaka asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's… you." Tenko's entire face was now bright pink. "It's the reason I decided to become your bodyguard. I admire you, and I want to protect you!"

The words made Sayaka's entire body feel warm. In her mind, she remembered all the times that Tenko took her safety with utmost seriousness. It wasn't just a job to her- this was Tenko's true passion.

"...I became an idol because I love seeing people's smiles," Sayaka confessed. "Each and every one of my fans is precious to me. But you, Tenko- you're special to me."

* * *

Those words changed things between them. From that day, Sayaka made a point to spend time with Tenko outside their respective jobs. They were always an enjoyable time, as they got to know each other beyond their assigned roles.

Yet, Sayaka could sense the change between us, and knew it was breaking that all important rule- never fall in love.

How could she help it? Being so close to Tenko, depending on her for security, getting to know the gentle girl underneath it all. Sayaka knew that Tenko felt the same. So she decided that she couldn't hide it anymore.

They met up in her dressing room, away from any prying eyes or cameras.

Taking a deep breath, Sayaka said, "I know what it will mean to say this. But I feel like I need to say this. I'm in love with you, Tenko."

Of all the reactions that she expected, it was not for Tenko to break into a profuse sweat. "Those words… as much as I want to acknowledge them, I can't! It would break your contract as an idol, and violate my own rules as a bodyguard!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Sayaka yelled, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm more than an idol, Tenko! I'm a person too, with feelings and desires. And what I want is you."

"Please don't cry!" Tenko wiped the tears from her face. "I never want to see that. Because I love you too! I don't ever want to do anything to make you sad. I thought that would mean keeping my distance from you."

"I know it would be best if we don't do anything right now. All that I ask is that you keep watching over me as you always do," Sayaka said, resting her head onto Tenko's chest. "And when we're alone like this, let's be honest with each other."

Tenko place her arms around Sayaka. "I will, Sayaka! I will always be here for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love Sayaka, and I want her to be happy. So I wrote about her being happy with Tenko! Tomorrow... is finally the day: Tenko's birthday. As such, the one-shot will be a celebration of Tenko Chabashira as a whole. See you next time! Please review.


	7. Day 7: A special birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We've finally reached the day we've been counting down to: Tenko Chabashira's birthday. As such, this last one-shot will be my celebration of this character I love so much. To all my fellow Tenko fans, enjoy!

**Day 7: A special birthday**

Early in the morning, Tenko always did the same thing- jog in place for a few minutes to get her muscles warmed up, then take a quick shower before getting dressed. In the midst of this, Tenko happened a glance on the calendar, and had to do a double take.

"January ninth… it's my birthday!" Tenko exclaimed. "Already? Geez, time passes fast!"

She was happy that it was her birthday, of course. But Tenko decided not to make needlessly big deal about it. If her friends wished her a happy birthday, she would accept their well wishes. They didn't need to go out of their way if they didn't want to.

Once Tenko left the room, she headed to the dining hall to grab breakfast. At the dining hall, there were several of her friends from her class: Maki, Kaito, and Shuichi.

"Good morning, Tenko. And happy birthday," Shuichi said with his usual quietness.

"Is that today? Well, congratulations on making it another year," Maki added with her usual sarcasm.

"Thank you, Maki! And to you too, Shuichi," Tenko said, sitting down with her meal. "I appreciate your kind words!"

"Oh, but of course we have more than just words-" Kaito's words were interrupted by Maki elbowing him. "These birthday greetings are from the Luminary of the Stars, and his sidekicks! So they're extra special!"

"I'll take your word for it," Tenko said dryly, which is how she usually talked with Kaito. The four of them focused on their food from there, but the aikido master was privately happy they remembered.

Though Tenko wondered where Himiko was- she was nowhere in the dining hall.

* * *

After breakfast she attended morning classes, though Tenko wasn't the smartest, so she didn't retain everything that happened. Once it was time for lunch break, she had a quick bite, then headed to the gym to train.

In the gym was Peko, which was an expected sight. With her was a less expected sight: Ibuki and Mikan, neither exactly athletic girls.

Tenko greeted all three of them with her usual cheerfulness, catching their attention.

"Greetings, Tenko," Peko said quietly. "I believe it's your birthday?"

"It sure is! The day that this loud, strong martial arts master came into this world!" Ibuki declared. "And the world hasn't been the same since!"

"I think that's a little much, Ibuki," Tenko said, even as a smile spread across her face.

"H-happy birthday, Tenko. I hope you've had a n-nice day so far," Mikan said with her usual nervousness. "And I hope that I don't r-ruin it for you."

"Of course you won't, Mikan! In fact, having you here makes my birthday better!" Tenko exclaimed.

"I assume you came here to train. I would be glad to spar with you, since today is special," Peko said. She placed her hand on her sword handle. "Even then, however, I will not go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Peko!" Tenko said, grinning as she got into a defensive pose. A spirited sparring session followed, with the aikido master focused on matching her friend's pace.

In fact, Tenko was so focused that she didn't notice that Ibuki and Mikan left the gym entirely.

* * *

As the day transitioned into the evening, Tenko felt like she was on cloud nine. Throughout the day, her various friends greeted her, spent time with her, making this birthday one of the best that Tenko could remember.

Yet all good things had to come to an end, even this day. So as the sun began to set, she decided to head to her dorm room.

"Hey Tenko!" A familiar voice called to her, and Tenko turned around to spot Aoi and Sayaka approaching her.

"Are you already heading to your room? That's not a good way to end your birthday!" Aoi declared, pumping her fists.

"Hey, Hina! Hey, Sayaka!" Tenko called out. "Did you want something from me?"

"For now, all we need is for you to follow us," Sayaka said. "Like Hina said, your room wouldn't be a good place to end your birthday."

Curious, Tenko followed the two girls. They headed towards the auditorium, which even more curiously seemed to have all the lights off. Aoi and Sayaka stopped at the double doors, and opened them together. As Tenko went through the doors, they closed behind her and plunged her into darkness. In the next instant, the lights turned on, followed by-

"SURPRISE!" A collection of different voices rang through the air. As Tenko's eyes adjusted to the lights, she saw what exactly was in the auditorium:

Inside were none other than Maki, Shuichi, Kaito, Kaede, Himiko, and Gonta from her class. Peko, Mikan, Ibuki, and Mahiru were there as well, with Aoi and Sayaka joining Sakura already inside.

At the left of the area was a table covered in presents, while the right had a table covered in Tenko's favorite foods. The very back had a large stage.

"We did a surprise for you, Tenko!" Gonta said, smiling cheerfully. "Did you like it?"

Tenko couldn't answer, because she was on the verge of tears. In fact, it didn't take long for her to start crying her eyes out.

"Oh no! Maybe we went a little overboard," Kaede said, rushing over to Tenko. "Are you okay?"

Even as she kept crying, Tenko met Kaede's face with a smile. "I'm more than okay! I'm happy in a way I don't think I can describe! Everyone really planned this… for me?"

"Yup yup! You've given everything you have for all of our birthdays," Ibuki said, jumping on her feet. "So we put our heads together for you!"

"Nyeh… I hope you ready yourself soon, Tenko," Himiko said. "Because I'm putting on a special magic show just for you."

"And after that, I think I can sing a song for you," Sayaka said, winking at Tenko. "So this night isn't going to end any time soon!"

Tenko personally went to everyone that was here and thanked them, one by one. When she reached Shuichi, he said, "Not everyone from our class showed up, but they still helped. Angie, Tsumugi, and Kirumi all pitched in for the stage, with Gonta doing the heavy lifting."

"I have a feeling that you helped put it together," Tenko said. Despite her usual misgivings about touching males, she patted Shuichi on the shoulder. "I am grateful!"

The birthday party went into full swing from there, with Tenko continuing to mingle with everyone. She joined up with Aoi, Peko, and Sakura.

"We're quite the group of girls, aren't we," Tenko said playfully. "I'm honored to be in the presence of such powerful fighters!"

"Don't talk like you aren't included!" Aoi exclaimed. "You're a great fighter too! If we had time, I'd see who'd win between the four of us!"

"Getting into a four way brawl doesn't seem like a good use of time," Peko said dryly.

"But I do see what Aoi is saying. Helping each other, we can become stronger than we would have alone," Sakura said. She patted Tenko on the head. "On another day, I'd be glad to test my strength against you."

"It doesn't have to be another day! If nothing else, we can do a short workout together," Tenko said excitedly. "But first I gotta talk with others!"

"Do what you want. Today is your day, after all," Peko said, a rare smile on her face.

Next, Tenko approached Ibuki, Mikan, and Mahiru. The photographer was snapping pictures of what seemed to be about everything.

"There are a lot of happy people in this party! I want to preserve all that I can," Mahiru said. She turned towards Tenko. "But most of all, I want to take a good picture of you!"

"Since they're here, I'd like to take a picture with Ibuki and Mikan," Tenko said, gesturing for them to get closer.

"Yahoo! This is going to be a picture that gives off the best vibes!" Ibuki declared. She rushed to Tenko's side, while Mikan followed nervously.

For once, Mikan didn't even trip on her feet, arriving safely at Tenko's side. The three of them posed, smiling, and Mikan snapped a photo with her camera.

"Th-thank you for letting me be part of the picture, Tenko," Mikan said, unusually happy.

"Today, I want to see all the girls smiling!" Tenko said, before turning to Mahiru. "Thank you for the photo! You can keep taking more if you want."

"I'd be glad to," Mahiru said, raising her camera. "You go enjoy yourself!"

From there, Tenko headed to where Sayaka, Kaede, and Himiko where bustling on the stage.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Tenko said, looking up at them. "I wanted to know what you were up to!"

"I am collecting mana for my magic spells. The performance will be ready shortly," Himiko said, tugging on her hat. "Please be patient a little longer."

"Me and Kaede also agreed to hold a concert together after Himiko," Sayaka added, pointing to the piano on the stage. "It will be more casual than I'm used to doing."

"Oh? If you're doing a musical concert, why not invite Ibuki?" Tenko asked curiously.

Kaede and Sayaka shuddered, and briefly shared a look. "The stage is too small for the three of us at once," Kaede said quickly.

Before Tenko could ask more, Himiko said. "The preparations are complete! Please get off the stage so I can begin."

Once everyone vacated the stage, everyone grouped in the center to view the stage. Himiko cleared her throat, before raising her voice and saying, "Today, I am going to cast magic spells for a special person. My best friend, who makes every day a little brighter."

"That's Tenko!" Gonta shouted, with everyone else around him wincing from the volume.

As Tenko looked up at Himiko on stage, her entire body filled with a kind of warmth she couldn't describe. Tenko never thought herself as anyone special.

If there was anything special in Tenko's life, it was all her precious friends. Her friends that came together to celebrate her today, on her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For this last day, I wanted to have a one-shot with all the Danganronpa characters that could be considered Tenko's friends. Turns out, that description fits quite a lot of people! I hope everyone enjoyed this celebration of Tenko Chabashira. See you next time! Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> I am glad to start the year with this project, so please look forward to the rest of the oneshots in the coming days. Seeing next time! Please review.


End file.
